5 Sens, Mila et Sara
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] Du sucre brûlé, Trois fois rien (in other words), Blanc, Kiss & Cry (& Hug), Una notte a Napoli. 5 sens pour s'aimer en entier.
1. Goût : Caramel

Yo ! Voici un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Caramel.

J'ai déjà plusieurs recueils de ce genre en cours, parce que voilà, les cinq sens c'est inspirant.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens OS 1 : Goût**

 _ **Du sucre brûlé**_

« Comment tu fais ça ? »

Lentement, Sara s'étira dans ses draps, faisant délicatement contraster sa peau caramel et l'étoffe blanche. Elle regarda Mila dans les yeux, pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Quoi donc ?

—Ta peau est toujours sucrée. Tu mets quelque chose dessus ? »

Sara rit et roula sur elle-même pour sortir des draps, planta un baiser sur le front de son amante et se releva pour s'étirer pleinement.

« C'est à force de manger du caramel. À force de te dévorer. »

Elle avait des yeux de prédateur, un regard déterminé qui fit tressaillir la rousse. Elle répliqua tout de même.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais ?

—Oh, tu es bien plus que ça. Tu connais le conte des trois petits cochons ? »

La russe fronça les sourcils, pas sûre d'où la conversation allait les mener. Elle hocha cependant la tête, regardant son amoureuse s'atteler à faire bouillir de l'eau.

« Et bien toi, tu es ce caramel brûlant qu'on fait couler dans notre gorge en sachant très bien qu'il va nous brûler.

—Et toi, tu es le loup, c'est ça ?

—Qui d'autre ? »

Sara lui fit un clin d'œil en versant l'eau en ébullition dans la théière, et sortit deux tasses. La russe se releva, et vint rejoindre sa compagne en lui collant une claque aux fesses.

« J'ai une autre théorie, si tu le permets. »

Sara la regarda d'un air joueur, et releva le menton, dans l'expectative. Mila se pencha sur elle, comme pour l'embrasser, mais se redressa juste à temps et profita de son élan pour s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. L'italienne rit simplement, plus amusée que frustrée.

« _Tu_ es en sucre. Et _je_ suis le feu. Sans moi, pas de caramel. Sans toi, pas de caramel.

—Humm, intéressant. Tu es donc consciente que tu me brûles ? Es-tu donc sans pitié ?

—Mais c'est toi qui es venue vers moi, mon sucre, tu savais à quoi t'attendre.

—Cruelles et sensuelles, voilà la nature profonde des femmes du nord.

—Et les femmes du sud se jettent sur vous sans vous laisser le temps de respirer, vous étouffent de douceur et de vanille pour vous attraper à petit feu. Sournoises et séduisantes, on sent bien les racines de la mafia italienne. »

La plus âgée leva les yeux au ciel et tendit une tasse de thé à sa petite-amie, coupant court à la conversation en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Mila. Cette dernière souffla sur son breuvage, avant d'en avaler une gorgée. Elle eut un air aussi amusé qu'exaspéré et demanda à sa conjointe.

« Du thé au caramel ? Sérieusement ? »

Sara sourit et but une gorgée à son tour, sans quitter Mila des yeux une seconde.


	2. Ouïe : Trois fois rien (in other words)

Yo ! Un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème trois. À quatre heures du matin. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

 _Rien, rien, c'est quelque chose, puisqu'il peut y avoir moins que rien. Et on peut le multiplier ! Une fois rien, bah, c'est rien, deux fois rien, c'est pas grand-chose, mais trois fois rien ! On peut acheter quelque chose avec trois fois rien ! Et pour pas cher !_

(Raymond Devos)

 **5 Sens, OS 2 : L'ouïe**

 _ **Trois fois rien (**_ **In other words** _ **)**_

Le premier rien, c'était rien, vraiment, un truc qu'on fait tous les jours, avec tout le monde.

Elle était là, tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son sweat, des écouteurs dans le oreilles, et je me suis demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-dedans, dans ses écouteurs, un peu, dans sa tête, surtout. Elle venait d'entrer chez les seniors mais je l'avais déjà vue en compétition, juste, croisée. Je lui ai demandé

Tu écoutes quoi ?

Elle m'a répondu

Sinatra. _Fly me to the moon_.

J'ai trouvé le titre joli. Je me suis dit que je l'écouterais en rentrant, et en rentrant, je l'ai pas écoutée, parce que j'avais oublié. Je me souvenais de sa voix, pourtant, mais pas de ses mots que le vent avait emporté avec lui.

Le deuxième rien, c'était toujours pas grand-chose. Un peu plus que le précédent.

Elle venait d'avoir son résultat, plutôt bon, et avait foncé vers la première salle vide. Enfin, elle était pas vide, puisque dedans, il y avait moi, mais elle le savait pas. J'étais assise par terre, à lire un livre en évitant pour quelques minutes mon frère. J'avais suivi sa performance sur mon téléphone – la foule, là-bas, m'avait donné mal à la tête. Quand je me suis relevée elle a sursauté, ses écouteurs l'avaient empêché de m'entendre. J'ai utilisé les mêmes mots, je crois.

Tu écoutes quoi ?

Mais je ne suis plus sûre. En tout cas, elle a répété l'exacte même chose que la première fois et j'ai haussé un sourcil. Elle a deviné

Tu ne l'as pas écoutée, pas vrai ?

Et j'ai secoué la tête. Elle m'a fait signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle, m'a fiche un écouteur dans l'oreille et s'est un peu appuyée sur moi en remettant la chanson au début. La voix du chanteur était stupéfiante. Celle de Mila l'était plus encore.

Le troisième rien, c'était bien après, on se connaissait mieux, on se parlait depuis longtemps, alors oui, c'était quelque chose.

On venait d'arriver dans la chambre qu'on partageait avec joie, elle s'est étirée un long moment, a porté sa valise a bout de bras tout en haut du meuble – elle a une force dingue, cette fille – et s'est mise à fredonner. Ça me disait quelque chose. Je l'ai regardée en penchant la tête. Elle y a été plus franchement, en fait, elle a chanté.

 _In other words, please be true … in other words, I love you._

Et j'ai rougi en balbutiant qu'elle avait une jolie voix. C'était vrai. Elle a ri et a continué à chanter. Je me demandais si je devais y voir un sens caché, j'espérais, un peu, à vrai dire, et j'ai décidé de quelque chose.

 _I love you_ , trois fois rien, _I_ , un, _love_ , deux, _you_ , trois. C'est trois mots. Sûrement trois des mots les plus utilisés au monde – pas forcément ensemble, mais tout de même.

Je me suis dit que c'était à mon tour.

Trois fois rien, ça peut s'ignorer, mais à partir de quatre fois rien, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Le quatrième rien, c'était plus rien, c'était juste vrai. L'exhibition.

Le piano résonne alors que je suis sur la glace. Je sens d'office son regard sur moi – il est si lourd. Et je danse, et c'est pour elle, et elle le sait. À la fin du programme, qui ne sera dansé qu'une fois, qui n'a été dansé qu'une fois, je vais vers la sortie. À la place de mon frère, elle est là. Elle les murmures, ces trois mots inoffensifs, ces trois rien qui ensemble font battre mon cœur plus fort, et elle embrasse ma joue comme une promesse d'embrasser mes lèvres plus tard.

Comme quoi, avec trois fois rien on peut aller loin, et même, si on n'y fait rien en plus, ça nous mène à un lit partagé.

.

Review ?


	3. Vue : Blanc

Yo ! Il faut croire que je n'écris sur ce recueil que pour les Nuits du FoF … Cette fois sur le thème Hôpital. C'est beaucoup moins fluff que les deux précédents.

Bonne lecture !

.

 **5 Sens, OS 3 : La vue**

 _ **Blanc**_

Fermer les yeux, quelques secondes après les avoir ouverts. Il ne m'a pas fallu tant de temps. Pas de cet instant merveilleux où tout est oublié, non, à peine éveillée ma mémoire m'agresse. Tout est si blanc. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas voir ça, je refuse, ça n'est pas une possibilité.

Je ne vois plus, mais je sens. Je sens comme je sens l'air froid contre mes bras quand je patine, comme je sens la sensation glissante de la glace sous mes pieds, l'odeur de la poussière dans la climatisation, et ça sent le blanc, là, maintenant, c'est blanc dans le noir de mes yeux fermés.

J'ai toujours aimé le blanc.

Blanc, c'est comme la glace, d'abord, et la glace, c'est là que je vis le plus fort, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Mila.

Blanc, justement, c'est comme la peau de Mila, doux comme de la crème à un point tel que sa force surprend à chaque fois.

Blanc, aussi, c'est la couleur qui me va le mieux, parce que ça jure avec ma peau et Mila dit que si elle pouvait, elle m'épouserait rien que pour me voir encore en robe blanche.

Et maintenant …

Et maintenant, je sens combien ça peut être insupportable. Une main se glisse dans la mienne et serre fort. Je rouvre les yeux. Mila pleure. De joie que je ne sois pas morte ? Que j'ai toute ma tête ? Ou de tristesse, parce que je vois bien le blanc sur mes jambes. Le blanc du drap, posé sur le blanc du plâtre et le blanc des bandages qui, pour sûr, couvrent le blanc fictif des cicatrices à venir.

Blanc, c'est comme les murs de l'hôpital où je resterai coincée un bon bout de temps.

Blanc, c'est comme la blouse de cet homme qui m'annonce que je ne pourrai pas marcher avant de nombreux mois – alors patiner ?

Blanc, c'est comme mon corps momifié, putréfié et inutile.

Ça a commencé par le blanc, ça finira par le blanc. Mila me prend dans ses bras, m'étreint avec tant de compassion, de passion et d'amour que c'en est douloureux. Ça ne durera pas. Elle ne supportera pas ce que je vais devenir, que je quitte le devant de la scène. Elle ne le sait pas, mais c'est évident pour moi. Je ne le lui dis pas, je la laisse croire un peu que ça va marcher, que tout va s'arranger, dans l'espoir d'y croire aussi quelques instants.

Blanc, c'est la page de mon cœur sur laquelle elle a écrit tous ses mots d'amour sincère.

Blanc, c'est cette nouvelle page que je vais commencer après avoir tourné la première.

.

.

… Voilà …

Review ?


	4. Odorat : Kiss & Cry (& Hug)

Yo ! Ceci est un drabble écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Câlin** donné par LP. Et, aussi, c'est la suite de l'OS précédent. Parce qu'il finissait de manière triste et du coup, j'ai eu envie de voir si ça pouvait s'arranger, quand même, même si quand je l'ai écrit pour moi la fin était beaucoup plus sombre. Enfin, bref.

Bonne lecture !

5 Sens, OS 4 : L'odorat

Kiss & Cry (& Hug)

C'est bizarre d'être ici pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour moi. Assise sur le blanc des résultats, je tiens fort la main de Mila. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui soutient l'autre, dans l'instant. Il y a son angoisse, les résultats qui s'afficheront d'ici quelques secondes, ou minutes, les sourires à la caméra, l'attente. Il y a son angoisse – et il y a la mienne. Le brouhaha familier et lointain de la foule. Ma jambe, encore faible. L'odeur de la patinoire. Sur laquelle je ne danse pas. Je ne me sens qu'à moitié à ma place, et je sais que dès demain, des articles de journaux paraîtront sur ma présence ici. Des questions seront posées, des suppositions seront faites. Assise sur ce kiss & cry, je sens bon le parfum, et le savon et le shampoing. Je me demande si Mila saura le supporter. Elle bouge un peu pour mieux entrelacer nos doigts et mon cœur s'accélère.

Les résultats tombent. Elle avance la tête pour lire. Exulte. Elle attire ma main vers elle pour l'embrasser, et je me sens entraînée dans un câlin que je n'avais même pas vu venir. Elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée, comme pour retenir ses larmes, mais rien n'arrive à empêcher le liquide salé de couler. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui la fait pleurer ? J'inspire un grand coup. C'est la première compétition à laquelle j'assiste depuis mon accident, et j'imagine que rien n'a jamais été aussi concret pour elle qu'à cet instant précis. Tant que je n'étais pas là, ça n'était pas vraiment réel. Comme si je dansais autre part, sur une autre glace. Mais là, l'évidence nous secouait toutes les deux. Dans le méli-mélo de nos bras qui se serrent plus fort, on sent se mélanger deux parfums différents. On n'appartient plus au même monde. Sa peau sent la sueur. La glace. L'effort. La mienne sent le propre. Et la cigarette. Il y a une odeur de patineuse. Et une odeur de spectatrice. Je pleure à mon tour, m'accroche plus fort. Est-ce qu'on va y arriver ? Maintenant que tout a changé pour de bon, mon empreinte corporelle et pas la sienne, est-ce que ça va tenir ? Ce câlin nous confond, nous resserre, nous rapproche autant qu'il nous signifie combien on est loin l'une de l'autre. Je respire fort. Elle aussi.

Et c'est perturbant, vraiment, sa sueur et pas la mienne, la glace dans ses cheveux et pas dans les miens, mais ça fait un joli ensemble, un bel entrelacs de senteurs et comme elle ne me lâche pas, je me prends à espérer. Espérer que ce parfum, c'est celui de l'avenir.


	5. Toucher : Una notte a Napoli

Yo !

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, mais en décalé, sur le thème Plus. Si vous voulez des informations sur les Nuits ou le Forum Francophone en général, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions !

L'Adagio est un bar qui existe réellement à Venise, entre la Scuola Grande San Rocco et les Archives Nationales, à l'angle de la salizada San Rocco et de Campo dei Frari. Allez donc y boire ! Il y a une des serveuses qui parle Français, d'ailleurs ! En revanche, Giovanna n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.

Le lieu en Russie est le _Bike Center Sexton_.

C'est drôle, je me souvenais pas qu'on savait d'où Sara et Michele venaient, du coup j'ai mis Naples parce que, bah, Naples, quoi, je trouve que ça va bien à Sara, mais à la relecture j'ai eu un gros doute de si cette info était pas invalidée par le canon, du coup j'ai checké. Et elle vient de Naples. Donc j'étais contente. Info inutile, fin.

Et du coup, _Una notte a Napoli_ est une chanson du groupe Pink Martini, que je recommande vivement.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 5 : Le toucher**

 _Una notte a_ _Napoli_

I – Venezia a agosto

Sara était quelqu'un de tactile, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Avec les garçons, pas tant, parce que Michele veillait au grain, elle en faisait moins, se retenait légèrement, mais avec les filles, oui, elle avait des mains qui se baladaient. Elle ne savait pas tant ce qui la poussait au contact, comme ça, mais elle aimait la chaleur des autres sous ses paumes et contre son corps. Elle aimait que Mila passe son bras autour d'elle dans les gradins. Elle aimait que Yuri l'étreigne après une compétition sans Viktor. Elle aimait que Mila passe une main sur ses cheveux pour la féliciter. Elle aimait poser la tête sur les genoux de son frère.

C'était naturel, alors forcément qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

« Mais, il se passe quelque chose, avec Mila, non ? »

Giovanna acheva de lui servir son spritz blanc, y ajoutant une olive et une rondelle de citron avant de la faire glisser sur le comptoir. Assise sur un tabouret à la fenêtre/bar du troquet où travaillait son amie, Sara étudia du regard la population de Campo dei Frari. Elle entendait depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'aéroport un perpétuel mélange de langues. De l'Anglais, du Japonais, du Russe, du Français, et puis un peu d'Italien de-ci de-là. Ça lui rappelait l'ambiance polyglotte des compétitions, mais elle savait que cette mixité-là n'était pas si joyeuse. Elle désespérait un peu de voir Venise à ce point mangée par le tourisme, mais après tout, elle-même n'était pas vénitienne. Pourtant, elle tenait à cette ville. Le contact du verre frais la tira de ses pensées, et elle se tourna à nouveau vers Giovanna.

« Hm ? Pourquoi ?

— Je sais pas, j'ai eu cette impression. Vous êtes vachement proches. »

Sara haussa les épaules en trempant les lèvres dans son cocktail. Mila était venue passer quelques jours ici, en visite. En fait, sur les deux semaines qu'elles avaient passées ensemble, elles n'étaient restées que quatre jours à Naples, dans la maison des parents de Sara et Michele, puis elles avaient décidé de prendre la route. Elles avaient parcouru la côte ouest jusqu'à Rome, d'où elles avaient pris plusieurs bus pour les conduire à Vérone. De là, elles avaient vogué jusque Venise où avaient dû s'achever leurs jours ensemble. Giovanna, comme beaucoup de vénitiens, avait une chambre en plus qu'elle louait sur airbnb, et quand Sara lui avait annoncé sa venue, elle avait proposé de la lui prêter très spontanément. Août était un mois bien rempli, et avec les heures supplémentaires qu'elle faisait à l'Adagio, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un revenu de plus. Sara avait été heureuse de les faire se rencontrer. Depuis que Giovanna avait quitté Naples pour ses études à Florence, puis son master à Venise, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasion de la voir, de même qu'elle ne voyait pas tant Mila qui habitait presque à l'autre bout du monde.

« C'est normal, non ? On est proches aussi.

— Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus, avec elle. Je me trompe ? »

Avec un geste d'excuse, Giovanna alla s'occuper de nouveaux clients, laissant la patineuse à ses songes. Plus ? Elle ne se rendait pas bien compte. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait toucher Mila, Mila qui était son amie, Mila qui avait la peau douce de la jeunesse, Mila à la force presque surhumaine et aux étreintes puissantes. Mais plus ? Comment, plus ? Sara n'aurait pas su dire, comme ça, si elle aimait plus le contact de Mila que celui des autres. Quand Giovanna vint la rejoindre pour prendre sa pause cigarette, elles changèrent de sujet, et n'en parlèrent plus de toute la soirée.

II – Mosca a novembre

Il faisait beaucoup trop froid dans les rues grises de Moscou, mais ça n'empêchait pas Mila de marcher comme si de rien, visiblement habituée aux températures de novembre. Gelée, Sara enfouissait les mains dans ses poches. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Mila depuis le début de la saison, et si elle avait vu ses programmes à la télévision, elle avait hâte de les découvrir de ses yeux. Mila disait avoir changé plusieurs détails depuis la dernière fois, mais ne donnait pas de précisions, arguant que Sara verrait bien d'elle-même. En attendant, elles avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble, et si l'italienne s'était attendue à simplement rester dans leur chambre et discuter pour se raconter tout ce qu'elles n'avaient pas pu se dire par Skype, sa concurrente en avait décidé autrement, et l'avait invitée à sortir d'un sourire qui n'acceptait pas les refus.

Elle disait vouloir l'emmener dans un endroit qu'elle avait découvert l'année précédente, mais encore une fois n'avait pas donné de détails. Sara espérait juste que ça n'était plus si loin, elles marchaient depuis plus de dix minutes après la sortie du métro, et si elle était contente de sortir elle aurait préféré ne pas gelé sur place. Une vibration dans la poche de son manteau lui fit sortir son téléphone, qui affichait sans surprise un message de Michele. Elle l'informa vaguement sur sa position, ne pouvant pas lui donner le nom d'un lieu où elle ne se trouvait pas encore, puis renifla et s'approcha de Mila.

« Tu n'as pas froid ?, demanda-t-elle en Russe. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, la rousse ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de se jeter sur elle, la soulevant au passage pour la faire tournoyer au milieu de la rue, s'écriant dans sa langue maternelle quelque chose que Sara ne comprit qu'à moitié. Quand la russe la reposa, elle regretta immédiatement le contact, se demandant si ce qui lui manquait le plus était la chaleur de l'instant, ou les bras de Mila Babicheva.

De grandes lumières éclairaient un espace en plein air, colorées et mouvantes, Sara se demanda si elle n'allait pas sincèrement mourir de froid avant la fin de la soirée. Elle suivit Mila de près, inquiète de la perdre de vue parmi la foule qui riait, dansait et buvait, et eut le soulagement de la voir les conduire vers ce qui semblait être un bâtiment fermé. Elle glissa quelque chose en Russe dont Sara ne reconnut que le verbe « aller », puis clarifia en Anglais :

« On va près du feu, si tu as froid. »

Et avec un sourire énergique, elle lui tendit la main, que Sara saisit immédiatement. Leurs doigts joints se glissèrent dans la poche du bombardier en cuir noir de Mila, et malgré son visage découvert soumis aux aléas de la météo, l'italienne sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle hoqueta de surprise en pénétrant le bâtiment, apercevant tout de suite à sa droite un bar enflammé. Littéralement enflammé, elle voulait dire : le comptoir dessinait une ligne de feu à travers laquelle plusieurs barmans et barmaids faisaient passer les commandes comme s'il n'y avait rien. Tirant sur sa main, Mila la fit trébucher jusqu'à elle pour lui glisser par-dessus la musique :

« Ça déchire, hein ? Un verre ? »

Et elles prirent de force une place au comptoir, commandant de quoi les réchauffer pour la soirée. Quand elles rejoignirent la piste de danse, défaites de leurs manteaux et légèrement enivrées, Sara hésitait sur la raison de ses bouffées de chaleur. C'était sans doute un mélange de tout, le chauffage plus le feu, plus l'alcool et plus la danse, plus la foule, plus les mains sur ses hanches. Plus les mains de Mila.

III – Napoli ad aprile

Sara s'était peut-être ou peut-être pas promis de prendre un avion pour Saint-Pétersbourg dans le mois, elle avait aussi peut-être ou peut-être pas dépensé un peu plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et se trouvait peut-être ou peut-être pas dans l'incapacité financière de réaliser ses plans. Elle ronchonna contre son ordinateur qui affichait toujours des chiffres qui ne la satisfaisaient pas. Elle avait prévenu Mila la semaine précédente qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir, mais qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour le mois suivant. Pourtant elle continuait de checker tous les jours son compte en banque, espérant qu'un paiement qu'elle aurait oublié lui aie été versé. Ses espoirs étaient jusque là restés vains. Elle ouvrit facebook pour envoyer un message à Mila, attendit un long moment avant d'abandonner, voyant que la russe n'était pas connectée.

Elle soupira, quitta son ordinateur pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air d'avril était déjà chaud, dans les rues de Naples, mais un courant d'air passait, allégeant le début de printemps. Sara appuya ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, jetant un regard torve au paquet de cigarettes qui reposait sur la table du salon. Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle avait commencé. Sa première cigarette datait de ses dix-huit ans, ce qui n'était franchement pas malins, mais à l'époque, elle avait senti ce besoin bizarre de faire une bêtise, et pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle, pour une fois. Ç'avait été une impulsion, une des rares soirées où son frère ne l'avait pas accompagnée. Ses amis ne lui proposaient presque plus de cigarettes, à cette époque, après qu'elle avait passé toute son adolescence à refuser pour ne pas mettre en péril sa carrière. Par chance, elle n'était jamais devenue une grande fumeuse, principalement parce que pendant la saison pleine elle arrêtait totalement, mais dans ces moments-là, quand elle n'avait rien à faire, l'envie la taraudait.

Décidant qu'elle n'avait au final pas de véritable raison de ne pas fumer, elle tira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma en s'installant à la fenêtre. Le soir commençait à tomber, et Sara entendait zigzaguer depuis les rues plus animées les voix des jeunes de la ville. En bas de chez elle, un vieil homme avait sorti une chaise et été rejoint par le voisin d'en face, venu également avec de quoi s'asseoir. Elle les salua d'un geste de la main et puis releva les yeux vers les toits. Elle se sentait bien, mais l'inéluctable impression que quelque chose clochait ne la quittait pas. Pourtant, elle ne s'ennuyait pas tant, n'avait pas en tête de chose qu'elle procrastinait et qui auraient pu la faire culpabiliser, rien de ce genre. C'était plutôt comme si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, oui, que quelque chose manquait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son front, et elle enfonça la tête dans ses épaules avec une grande respiration. Elle posa le menton dans une main, fumant de l'autre, et se demanda si elle ne devrait pas appeler Michele et lui demander de venir. C'était peut-être ça. Elle se sentait peut-être juste un peu seule, sans personne dans cette grande maison. Elle secoua la tête. Non, c'était plus subtil que ça. Plus précis. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner, et avec lui le fantôme d'une sensation qu'elle aurait voulu retrouver.

Un soir semblable, quelques mois plutôt, alors que l'été avait considérablement alourdi l'atmosphère de la ville. Elle crevait de chaud, et elle avait allumé une cigarette, comme ce soir. Elle s'était accoudée à la fenêtre. Un ventre s'était posé contre son dos, et si elle s'était senti transpirer plus que jamais, elle n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu que ce corps s'éloigne. Alors, dans cette ambiance de printemps quasi-estival, elle comprit ce que Giovanna avait voulu lui dire, cette nuit à Venise.

Elle appréciait peut-être le contact de Mila autant que les autres, mais c'était différent. Elle n'en avait pas juste envie. C'était plus. Elle en avait besoin.

.

.

.

Du coup, ça conclut ce recueil sur les 5 sens … Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

À très vite !


End file.
